


'00 FIC FEST: ROUND ONE – GUESS WHO?

by 00ficfest



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00ficfest/pseuds/00ficfest
Summary: Does a fic remind you of a certain author's writing style? Do you think you know who wrote your favorite college AU? How about that supernatural AU you read the other day? And that long fic you stayed up all night reading?Leave your guesses below!
Comments: 47
Kudos: 27
Collections: ’00 FIC FEST: ROUND ONE





	'00 FIC FEST: ROUND ONE – GUESS WHO?

**Here is the list of our amazing writers for '00 Fic Fest:**

991102  
10velysweetfantasy  
180cm  
amaryllaus  
atmnleafs  
averagewithanA  
baexil  
borntovixx  
BROKENBOY  
bunnyctzen  
byunnieyeol  
c_onstellations  
candybeat  
chennieforyourthoughts  
cherrycitrus_blossom  
cloudfactories  
conclusions (introductions)  
crumblyoaf  
dayseyes  
diurno  
dreamchasers  
eab5c5  
englishsummerrain  
eosandselene  
feministkrystal (glitterishy)  
firestruck  


fullsunlover  
gly13  
Gyul (byungari)  
hachimitsuto  
haesuns  
hyuckcurse  
hyuckssi  
injunoir  
jaeminim  
jaesungs  
jenhyung  
jinnieshyun  
jisungpwark  
johnil  
johnshuaa  
joydecoy  
jsnoopy  
jungwoothingz  
karone (nekrateholic)  
killshot  
ksfrmi  
lateralplosion  
lefargen  
lexiconartist  
LilacTree_928  
lolzornacho  


lunariajen  
lxvenxtes  
MessintoMessages  
metronomin  
Milival  
mintswiss21  
moominsmp3  
moonlightrenjun  
nappeuns  
neoluv  
Nikaslist  
nonamebut  
nsofties  
Ohmyrenjun  
p3arlaqua  
painttheworldinpastels  
peachlele  
princepixel  
qindery  
quixoticyongie  
regret_not  
renhuis  
rollercoasters  
runjinnies  
sanhascroissant  
shakeit_dontbreakit  


sideffects  
smtowndream  
snapchattingnct  
softnajmin  
suhnshine (foreverjohnny)  
supremekermit  
surreptitiously (dizzylaynicorn)  
sweetmins  
SylviaoftheDepths  
taeilstummy  
TheFunk  
themunchking  
thunderthunder  
timelessidyll  
Tinywriterfairy  
twinklelou  
volfai  
weishenvi  
wineandsoju  
Xies  
xoxuxi  
xuxikr  
Yanggang_the_Seasonie (Dino_nugu_aegi)  
yisowu  
yutaeilbot  


**Keep in mind that a few of our writers even claimed more than one prompt! Now, let's hear your guesses!**

_Here is the artist guessing portion of '00 Fic Fest on[Twitter](https://twitter.com/00ficfest/status/1210737462877622272)! All artworks have been compiled into a Moment._


End file.
